1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled compaction vehicles and more particularly to a drive wheel assembly for mounting a driven high-flotation pneumatic tire for such vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most self-propelled vibratory compactors are characterized by an articulated frame with a joint at mid-frame separating the portion of the frame mounting the vibratory roller drum from the portion of the frame mounting the operator's compartment and drive wheels. Moreover, such prior vibratory compactors commonly have so-called center point steering at the point of articulation which has the disadvantage of providing the vehicle with a large turning radius which reduces maneuverability and thus slows production.
A further common disadvantage of prior self-propelled vibratory compactors is that they tend to lose traction, particularly on high lifts of loose sand, gravel or earth, because of the use of multiple high pressure pneumatic tires or steel wheels as the driving wheels, which provide high ground contact pressures and thus high rolling resistance.
Another common disadvantage of prior vibratory compactors is the poor operator visibility which results from the relatively great overall length of the vehicle caused in part by the articulated center point steering and in part by the arrangement of operator seating and controls with respect to the other vehicle components.